


Love, it isn’t what it used to be

by lodgewrites_ (kswriter)



Series: Riverdale Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Marriage, Sad Ending, implied barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kswriter/pseuds/lodgewrites_
Summary: Writing Prompt #1“It’s the night before your wedding and you finally admit to yourself that you don’t love the person you are able to marry. Write about what happens next.”This is what I came up with
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Past Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Series: Riverdale Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Love, it isn’t what it used to be

Veronica assumed that her wedding night would be special, maybe even full of joy.

But the night before, where she lay in her bed alone with nothing but her thoughts, she felt nothing but emptiness, _loneliness_. 

She couldn’t explain why. She had been happy planning the wedding, right? 

Where had it gone? That joy, that _love_? 

Veronica stared out at the bedside table, where that picture frame stood. 

The two of them smiling at the camera in their prom clothes, before that disaster erupted in her face. 

Even though Veronica knew about all that happened, it didn’t stop hurting. To keep that secret and bury deep in her heart to make sure her friends had a healthy, stable relationship, it finally hit its mark. 

Veronica Lodge finally hit that breaking point. The point of no return. 

She wasn’t in love anymore.

The thought made her sit up instantly, knees drawn up to her chest. 

“How?” She mumbled brokenly into the empty silent room. “How could that happen?” 

The first year fell as she thought over all the moments, the clandestine meetings they had, the heartbreaking ones. 

Her mind stuck to the two meetings in that music room. Everything ended in that music room. The same music room he probably lured every one of his “girlfriends” into. 

She was an idiot. 

Veronica was a _fucking idiot_.

How could she have thought that this would’ve worked?

That being near him should’ve been enough? 

Veronica should’ve known the moment her heart wasn’t in it anymore. It had been in that music room. Where her heart crumbled and shattered into a million pieces. And he hadn’t bothered to pick up any of the pieces.

He had picked up the biggest part and left her to grab the rest.

Veronica leaned her head back against the headboard and finally let the tears stream down her face.

• 

She should’ve felt beautiful, fearless, confident. Instead, Veronica felt dread, panic, and guilt.

She shouldn’t feel guilty for admitting that she no longer loved her high school sweetheart. High school relationships don’t last forever, not when you aren’t on the same page, not when you’re cheating on them with your supposed best friend.

Veronica didn’t go to her room in the venue, she went to his. Her eyes were lined red and bloodshot, whoever opened the door would know why.

She sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling and a few words exchanged before the door finally cracked open. Too slow for her heart.

“Veronica.” Jughead breathed out, angling his body to block Archie from view. “What are you doing here.”

“I have to talk to him,” she gestured over his shoulder.

Jughead then looked at her, really looked at her and saw her eyes. “Oh.” He looked back over his shoulder and then back at her. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “This is something I have to do, and not gently.”

He opened the door wider and let Veronica into the room. Jughead shut the door behind her and she didn’t speak until she heard his footsteps wall further and further away from the door.

“ _Love_ ,” Veronica swallowed, gaining his attention. “It isn’t what it used to be. This just isn’t working anymore and I’m sorry it took this long, but we shouldn’t have dragged this out. It should’ve ended in that music room and this wouldn’t have happened. But we were just too wrapped up in all this bullshit to even let go.”

He stared at her, hands freezing on the lapels of his jacket. “Now?”

“What—“

“You want to have this conversation now, Veronica?”

“Well obviously otherwise I wouldn’t be standing here—“

“Then why not the night before? To save us the hassle of this disgrace?”

Veronica balled her fists. “Disgrace? You want to talk about disgrace—“

“Still hung up on that? It was years ago Veronica. Get over it.”

“Get over it?” Veronica laughed bitterly. “Like how you got over her? I still see the way you look at her—Betty—still thirsting over your best-friend’s girlfriend?”

”You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I don’t know what I’m talking about? How many times have you kissed your supposed “best friend” in a platonic way?” 

His silence was answer enough. 

“I’m calling off the wedding.” Veronica said in an eerily calm voice. “Have a nice fucking life Archie Andrews.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well that was heartbreaking, but I enjoyed writing a scenario I didn’t come up with.


End file.
